Jack and Amanda of the Caribbean
by MutantNightmare
Summary: I love PotC fics where it's the movie but with a girl added in for Jack, so I decided to contribute to that. Takes place during TCotBP. Jack/OFC  Amanda
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jack and Amanda of the Caribbean

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing:** Jack/OFC (Amanda)

**Warning:** none as long as you have seen The Curse of The Black Pearl.

**Summary:** I love PotC fics where it's the movie but with a girl added in for Jack, so I decided to contribute to that.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own PotC or any of its characters. I do own Amanda.

**Note:** For the script, I got help from this site: http: /everythingjohnny. tripod.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack was pointing his gun at the young blacksmith, trying to get him to move while soldiers tried to break down the door, when the next thing he knew his world went back.

~.~.~.~

He woke up while he was being dragged into the cell by two soldiers, disappointed to find that they had clapped him in irons even though he had been knocked out. Figuring it was best not to cause a problem until he had a plan, Jack let the men quickly remove the cuffs around his wrists before exiting the cell and locking it behind them.

"You're late," came a grumble from behind him in the same cell as the soldiers left back up the stairs.

Jack didn't bother to turn around while he answered, "Complications, luv, nothing to worry about."

"Right," said the voice behind him, laced with sarcasm.

That's when Jack did turn around to face the woman with long blond hair tied back, blue eyes, and a wicked smirk adorning her beautiful face. She wore a blue bandana on her head, matching her eyes perfectly, a white poets shirt similar to Jacks, brown trousers, and brown boots.

Amanda smiled and checked Jack over from where she sat to make sure he was unharmed, not doubting the fact that he was doing the same to her.

When they were both satisfied Jack walked over and sat down next to her on the cold floor.

"Plan?" she asked simply.

"Working on it, luv," he answered.

~.~.~.~

It was now nightfall and Jack and Amanda were sitting in their cell, both of them trying to come up with a plan.

They looked over into the next cell and smirked when they saw the men inside trying to coax the dog with the keys over with a bone.

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack said, causing Amanda to giggle softly.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," said one of the pirates before turning back to the dog.

Jack smirked before he turned back to Amanda and they looked to each other with slight frowns, they had to hurry the plan thinking along.

~.~.~.~

"I know those guns," Jack and Amanda said at the same time as the got up onto the ledge to look out the little window down into the harbor, "It's the Pearl ."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," said one of the prisoners shakily.

"No survivors?" Amanda asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack added with a smirk.

They continued to look out the windows, watching the mayhem, when all of a sudden Jack noticed a cannonball heading there way and quickly pushed Amanda to the floor, covering her with his body. They looked up when the dust cleared to see the pirates from the next cell leaving.

"My sympathies, friend," said the pirate from the other cell, now free because of the hole the cannonball had caused in his cell, "you've no manner of luck at all."

"Bloody bastard," Amanda muttered to the now gone pirate and looked up to Jack, who remained on top of her.

Jack gave her a evil smirk and leaned down quickly to kiss her before she pushed him away and slapped him. He knew that would happen, it did every time he kissed her, but he did it anyway.

He jumped to his feet and helped Amanda up before grabbing the bone the other pirates had been using to lure the dog. He thrust it out of the cell and waved it while whistling.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur," Jack growled.

The dog had moved slowly closer but turned and ran away right as there was a loud crash.

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't mean it. He didn't…" Amanda was cut off by a prison guard being thrown down the stairs.

Just then two pirates came down the stairs and Jack and Amanda recognized them immediately. Amanda was about to jump up and give them a piece of her mind when Jack gripped her arm. They both stood up slowly when Twigg looked around.

"This ain't the armory," he said angrily.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow and his faithful lass Amanda," Koehler said when he spotted them and walked over to the cell.

"I'm not his lass!" Amanda growled and went to lunge at the other man when Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back until she got a hold of herself.

Twigg spit on the grown, much to Amanda's annoyance and disgust. "Last time I saw you, you two were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. Their fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack said. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler reached into the cell and grabbed Jack's throat, his arm becoming skeletal.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting," Jack mumbled.

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler said before releasing his grip on Jack and the two cursed pirates left.

"That's very interesting," Jack turned to Amanda and said again.

~.~.~.~

The next morning the hanging was luckily set back because of the attack giving Jack and Amanda time to try and figure out a way to escape.

Amanda lay on the floor humming to herself while Jack was trying to pick the lock on their cell with the bone.

"Please…" he whispered, wanting desperately for this to work because it was his last idea.

He quickly laid out next to Amanda when he heard footsteps, taking her in his arms and cuddling up to her, his head on her breasts. He had to bite his tongue to hold back his smile at knowing how much Amanda wasn't going to like it.

Normally Amanda would never allow this, but she heard the footsteps as well and figured it was better to go along with whatever Jack was doing.

"You. Sparrow," the young blacksmith said, seemingly agitated.

"Aye," Jack answered, looking up to him.

Amanda noticed that the young man was quite handsome and wondered how the two knew each other.

The man seemed to just notice her and nodded his head in greeting.

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," Jack answered and felt Amanda shake under him, holding back her laughter.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked before his voice turned cold, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" the young man argued.

Jack looked down to his nails and seemed to study them. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" he hissed in disgust. He seemed reluctant to go on, but he finally admitted, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl," Jack exclaimed and leaned up on his elbows, finally freeing Amanda who was wondering what the hell these men talked about last time they met. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for us."

Amanda, who was a firm believer in love, was about to hit Jack and tell the man they would help him but stopped when she realized that they really couldn't if they were to be hanged later that day.

"I can get you two out of here," the man said after a moment.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack scoffed.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," he said as he picked up a small bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

Jack eyed the young blacksmith before asking, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Amanda barely held in a gasp and gripped tight onto the back of Jack's shirt, out of Will's sight.

"That will be short for William, I imagine," she said.

"Good, strong name," Jack added, "No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will hesitated before saying, "Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind," Jack said as he got up and turned to help Amanda up as well. "If you spring us from this cell I swear on pain of death we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he asked, holding his hand out of the cell.

Will shook Jack's hand and nodded, "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out," Jack said with a motion of his hands.

Will put pressed down on the bench and lifted the cell door off its hinges, causing it to fall with a loud clang.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without our effects," Amanda said as she hurried over to the table and grabbed her and Jack's things. She placed his hat on his head and they smiled at each other before the remembered Will was with them, so they quickly donned their gear and left the prison.

Making their way through town was difficult because of all the soldiers on guard, still looking out for any pirates left over from the night before, but they eventually made it under a bridge near the harbor where they stopped.

Jack and Amanda looked out to the water surveying the ships and forming a plan.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked, looking towards the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," Jack corrected, pointing over to the Interceptor.

Will looked questioningly down to Amanda, who was crouched on the ground so she wouldn't be seen.

She looked up at him and smiled, not noticing that Jack saw and frowned.

"Nautical term," she said sweetly as an explanation.

Jack stood up straight and turned to face Will, and as if to remind Amanda he asked, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered heatedly, causing Amanda to smile in approval.

"Oh, good. No worries, then," Jack said with a smile.

They carefully made their way onto the beach and hid under a rowboat just as a group of soldiers headed their way. The soldiers marched past and when they were in the clear, they lifted the boat over their heads and headed towards the water.

Once deep under the water Will looked over Amanda's shoulder to Jack.

"This is either madness or brilliance."

Amanda laughed, knowing exactly how he felt. She had been with Jack for almost 10 years now and he still amazed her with some of the things he came up with.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack answered.

It was a few minutes later that they finally climbed over the railing of the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm!" Amanda yelled, gaining the attention of the men on board.

"We are taking over the ship," Jack growled when he noticed all the men seemed to be looking at Amanda and her soaking wet shirt.

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled and held up his sword.

Jack was thankful for that, although a bit embarrassed, because it took the men's eyes off of Amanda and onto Will while they all laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay," the man Will knew to be Gillette said.

"Son…" Jack aimed his pistol at the man's head "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Amanda smiled proudly as the men grumbled but got into the longboats and lowered them into the water.

Once all the men were gone they went about setting up their plan. Amanda dove down into the water and disconnected the rudder chain before climbing back up the side of the ship. She squeezed the water out of her hair and clothes as best she could and smirked to herself when she felt Jack's eyes on her.

"Here they come," Will said, looking out into the harbor.

Jack turned and smiled before making sure things were ready.

It wasn't long before the Interceptor pulled up along the Dauntless and grappling hooks were swung over. The three of them hid while every man from the other ship boarded the one they were on, then grabbed two ropes, preparing to swing over.

Jack smiled down at Amanda and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Sorry, luv, only two so you'll have to swing with me."

"I don't know, I'm sure Will will help me ov-" her joking was cut off when Jack growled and quickly picked her up and swung them onto the Interceptor.

Will landed right behind them and raced to cut the ropes to the other ship while Jack and Amanda raced to the wheel.

They got the ship moving, causing the planks to fall into the water and making sure there wasn't a way back to the ship.

As Amanda watched, she saw Norrington notice the Interceptor moving and yelled for his men.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Jack yelled over with a friendly smile and wave.

Amanda waved as well and blew Norrington a kiss while she laughed.

~.~.~.~

They had been out to sea for about half an hour when they finally relaxed and deemed themselves safe.

Amanda spotted Will sharpening his sword so she went to go talk to him. She sat down on the ledge of the ship and smiled when he looked up at her.

"So, Mr. Turnner, what's your story?"

Will continued to sharpen his swords as he answered. "When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

Amanda gave him a sympathetic look when he said his mother had died and was about to tell him about her own mother passing when Jack seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Is that so?" he asked as he checked the ropes.

Will got up and followed Jack when he started to walk away. Amanda, for lack of anything better to do, followed as well.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked, looking over towards Amanda as if asking if Jack was insane.

"Good man," she said with a firm nod.

"Good pirate," Jack added.

"I swear you look just like him," Amanda said smile.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will argued.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack fought back.

Amanda winced, thinking Jack could go about this more delicately, but decided to stay out of it.

"My father was not a pirate," Will said again, taking out his sword and pointing it at Jack.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said without bothering to turn around.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

Jack finally did turn around at that and said, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"

He turned to Amanda, "Duck, sweetheart."

Not one to question the other pirate, Amanda dropped down to the deck just as Jack turned the wheel sharply, causing a sail to move and the yard to catch Will and swing him over the sea.

Jack bent down and picked up the sword Will dropped. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but Amanda and I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesys, savvy? So…" Jack turned the wheel back, causing the yard to swing and deposit Will onto the deck on his back. Flipping the sword in his hand so that it was hilt first to Will, he held it out and asked, "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will looked over to Amanda who nodded encouragingly before looking back to the sword and taking it.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga," Jack smiled.

**TBC…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jack and Amanda of the Caribbean

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing:** Jack/OFC (Amanda)

**Warning:** none as long as you have seen The Curse of The Black Pearl.

**Summary:** I love PotC fics where it's the movie but with a girl added in for Jack, so I decided to contribute to that.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own PotC or any of its characters. I do own Amanda.

**Note:** For the script, I got help from this site: http: /everythingjohnny. tripod.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once they made it to Tortuga (a place Amanda hated) they got off the ship and went into the town, avoiding the drunks, whores, and fights that they passed.

Jack had been talking but Amanda had tuned him out long ago, but figured it was better to pay attention so she tuned back in.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked, turning to Will.

The other man surveyed his surroundings before saying, "It'll linger."

Amanda was happy to know that Will didn't seem to like this place either, which maybe means they can leave a bit earlier than Jack would like.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack smiled before he spotted a whore and smiled brighter, walking up to greet her. "Scarlett!"

The woman with the red dress and ugly make-up slapped Jack as hard as she could before she stormed away.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said as a response when he saw the angry and (dare he even think it) upset look on Amanda's face.

He turned back around and winced when he spotted Giselle.

"Who was she?" the whore asked.

"What?" Jack asked, deciding to play dumb.

Giselle slapped him and stormed off, much like the other woman.

Jack smiled shyly at Amanda, who now refused to look at him. "I may have deserved that one."

~.~.~.~

It took them a little while before they found Gibbs asleep in a pig sty. They each grabbed a bucket of water before retuning to the man.

Jack was the first to empty his bucket, splashing it over Gibbs to wake him up.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled before he noticed who had woken him. "Mother's love! Amanda! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck," Gibbs said, looking up at them from the ground.

Amanda smiled at the older man, who smiled sweetly back at her.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said quickly.

It took Gibbs a second to figure out what the hell Jack had just said, but when he understood he smiled and held out his hand for Jack to help him up.

"Aye, that'll about do it."

As soon as he was standing Amanda and Will threw their buckets of water on him, causing him to curse.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

The two looked at each other and smiled before they shrugged and said, "That was for the smell."

Gibbs hesitated before he nodded.

Jack curled his hands into fists, angry at how Amanda and Will seemed to be getting along.

They made their way to the closest tavern and Jack got a table in the back before going to get some rum at the bar.

When he came back he looked from Amanda to Will and said, "Keep a sharp eye," before walking past them to sit at the table with Gibbs.

Amanda sighed, knowing this was her punishment for getting along with Will.

Will noticed the sigh and asked, "Why aren't you in there with them?"

"I'm being punished apparently."

"For what?"

She hesitated for a second before shaking her head. "Nothing."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Will broke it by asking, "So are you two… together?"

Amanda laughed aloud and slapped Will on the back. "Oh God no!"

Her laughter died quickly and Will smiled at her sympathetically. "But you want to be."

She looked down at her boots and bit her lip to hold back the tears. I had been 8 years since she knew she was madly in love with the pirate, and nothing had come of it. She knew nothing ever would.

"You saw what happened out there," she said while gesturing outside of the tavern where Jack had been slapped by two whores. "I'm a hopeless romantic and Jack… well he isn't. I don't think even he knows how many women he's been with. I'm looking for my one and only. He's looking for the closest woman he can get his hands on," she said with a sigh.

Will felt her pain and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Amanda looked up at him when he seemed to stiffen and look over his shoulder into the back room and knew he must have heard something. She told herself to tell Jack later, but she knew she wouldn't.

~.~.~.~

The next morning Amanda walked out of the room at the hotel she had brought Will to after Jack told them he would be staying at the tavern. She knew what that meant, that he was going to get a whore for the night, but pushed the pain down and got Will and herself each a room. She walked over to Will's door and knocked, waiting a couple of seconds for him to open the door.

Will smiled down at the woman only a few inches shorter than him and she smiled back, although he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"We should head out. Jack wanted us to meet him on the docks as soon as the sun was up and that was a couple of hours ago."

"His punishment?" Will asked in amusement.

"Something like that," she smiled and turned around to lead him to the docks.

When they got there Jack was pacing back and forth, Gibbs standing off to the side looking worried.

Amanda cleared her throat to let their presences be know and Jack's head jerked up.

"Where the bloody hell were you woman? I told you two to meet us here at dawn!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Captain, we slept in," she said before walking over to Gibbs and giving the man a hug now that he had bathed.

Jack winced when she called him Captain, something she never did unless she was angry or upset with him. He looked back and forth between her and Will, now realizing that it wasn't a good idea to have sent them off alone. He was about to go threaten Will when Gibbs called out.

"Time to meet the crew, Jack?"

He sighed and walked onto the dock, smirking at how the men who were lazing around instantly got up and formed a line.

Gibbs, Amanda, and Will followed Jack onto the deck and stood before the line of men.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs said. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, causing Amanda to giggle behind her hand.

"You, sailor!" Jack said, turning to a random, older man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs added helpfully.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When no answer was given Jack shouted, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs said, looking curiously at the bird.

Cotton opened his mouth and showed that he was in fact missing his tongue, causing everyone to cringe.

Jack was about to move on to the next man when he paused. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes,'" Gibbs said.

"O'course it does," Jack said like he knew it all along before turning to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will answered, causing Amanda to laugh allowed, which angered Jack.

"And what's the benefit for us?" called a voice from the end of the line.

Jack winced when he heard the voice and slowly made his way down the line before stopping in front of someone whose face was hidden by a hat. Reaching out, he pulled the hat off of the mulatto woman's head. "Anamaria."

Said woman slaps him hard across the face and Will smirked.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved."

Amanda yelled before pulling her friend into a tight hug and bouncing up and down. Anamaria smiled down at her friend, although she didn't return the hug.

"Hey Amanda. Good to see you alive and well. Just don't know what you're doing with Sparrow still."

Amanda laughed and let go of her friend and took as step back when she saw the look of anger appear on her face.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria yelled, pointing at Jack.

"Actually-" she cut him off with another slap. "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"And don't just look at me! It was Amanda too!" he yelled, pointing at the blonde.

"Oh please, that girl would follow you straight into Davy Jones locker if you asked her too. This is completely your fault!"

Amanda blushed a bright red and looked anywhere but at Jack.

Will smiled and nudged her shoulder with his.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said, ignoring the comment.

Anamaria pointed her finger at him in anger, "I will."

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one!" Jack confirmed.

"That one," Will added again, pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" he asked, turning back to Will who nodded to the Interceptor. "That one?" he yelled angrily before he thought it over and agreed, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Anamaria seemed to think it over for a second before she yelled, "Aye!" along with the rest of the crew.

"Anchors aweigh," Cotton's bird called out as them men (and Anamaria) went to get the ship ready.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs said.

Amanda coughed and they all looked to her, puzzled. She gestured to her body as she stared at them in disbelief. "Hello! I'm a woman!"

Gibbs quickly amended what he said, "I meant another woman aboard, Miss Amanda."

Jack looked back over to Anamaria before looking up to the sky and saying, "It'd be far worse not to have her," before walking away.

Gibbs, Will, and Amanda looked up into the sky to try and see what Jack was looking at.

~.~.~.~

They had been out at sea for a few hours when a storm broke out and the waves and wind picked up. Thunder blared and lighting struck as rain poured over them all.

Amanda had been locked in Jack's cabin as soon as the weather started to get bad. She had been dragged in by a group of men, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Through the storm she cursed Jack in every way she could think of for doing this to her. He knew she could handle a storm, they had done it together hundreds of times. She realized this must be some sort of punishment, but for what she had no clue.

It was a couple hours later when the storm was gone and the sea calmed down. Amanda sat at Jack's desk, waiting for someone to come let her out.

Her head popped up from the map she was looking over when she heard footsteps heading her way. She could recognize those footsteps anywhere. Jack.

Getting up quickly, she made her way to the wall besides the door and pressed herself up against it.

Jack walked into the room and shut the door behind him, a curious look oh his face when he didn't spot Amanda.

Figuring this the opportune moment, Amanda yelled and tackled Jack to the floor. They wrestled around for a while before Jack was able to get the upper hand and roll them over so he was on top of her. His hair hung down and framed their faces as they both panted for breath.

"What the hell, woman?" Jack yelled when he finally caught his breath.

Amanda tried to get out from under him but she wasn't able to, he had her hands pinned by her head and he was too strong. She turned her face away, refusing to look or speak to him.

"Luv," Jack sighed.

She tried to get away again but Jack held firm. Leaning down, he pressed a feather soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before getting up and leaving the room.

Amanda remained on the floor in shock. Jack had kissed her tons of time before, but never like that, never so softly or lovingly.

**TBC…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Jack and Amanda of the Caribbean

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing:** Jack/OFC (Amanda)

**Warning:** none as long as you have seen The Curse of The Black Pearl.

**Summary:** I love PotC fics where it's the movie but with a girl added in for Jack, so I decided to contribute to that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC or any of its characters. I do own Amanda.

**Note:** For the script, I got help from this site: http: /everythingjohnny. tripod.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amanda didn't know how long she remained on the floor of Jack's cabin, wondering what the kiss was all about. She finally forced herself to forget about it and got up to see how close they were to Isle de Muerta.

She walked out of the cabin to find all the men on the side of the ship looking out at all the shipwrecks. Spotting Will as he and Gibbs walked away from the side, she made her way over to them and smiled at Will, who smiled back. Will then looked up to the helm where Jack was steering the ship, looking down at his compass every now and then.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with Amanda and a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs answered.

Amanda wince when Will looked at them sharply.

"What? He failed to mention that," Will said, looking up at Jack again.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Amanda said as she tried to dismiss the whole conversation.

"And a hard-learned lesson it was," Gibbs picked up, much to her dismay. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack and Amanda (who refused to follow them in the mutiny) on an island and left them to die but not before they'd gone mad with the heat."

"Well he did, not me," Amanda said when Will looked to her.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" he trailed off as he waved his arms and stumbled like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Since it was the two of them they should have gotten two, but his first mate was a heartless, cruel man. Well the one bullet, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man," Gibbs explained

"His mutinous first mate," Amanda growled.

"Barbossa," Will stated.

"Aye," Gibbs and Amanda said with nods.

"How did you get off the island?" Will asked Amanda.

She opened her mouth to explain when Gibbs, excited to have some to tell his stories to, interrupted her.

"Well, I'll tell ye. Jack waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" the blacksmith ask slowly.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs confirmed.

"What did he use for rope?"

That question seemed to stump Gibbs, which amused Amanda, so she decided to see what he came up with. He was about to answer when him and Will looked behind her, and she knew Jack was there.

"Human hair… from my back," Jack said, the fact that he was playing with a lock Amanda's silky blonde hair going unnoticed to everyone but her. "Let go of the anchor!" he yelled out. "Amanda, Young Mr. Turner, and I are to go ashore," he said before he let go of her hair and started to walk away.

"Captain!" Gibbs quickly caught up with him, Will and Amanda trailing behind, and asked, "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," he answered and walked away again.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said, following his captain.

~.~.~.~

They had just entered the cave in the rowboats when Will asked, "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code," Jack said as he rowed the boat.

When Will looked to Amanda she explained, "Any man that falls behind… is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"I'm not fond of it either," she whispered.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," he smirked when he saw both Amanda and Will looking down into the water at the gold. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

The boat finally hit the sand and they climbed out, Amanda moving forward a bit.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," Will said.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Amanda as they made their way up a small incline to a place they could look into the main cavern.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

Amanda felt her skin crawl when she heard Barbossa and glared at the man standing on a pile of treasure with a lovely girl by her side.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, not taking his eyes off of her.

They watched in silence as Barbossa went on and on until he pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck, causing Will to scramble, trying to get to his bonny lass.

Amanda groaned softly when he upset the treasure, and her and Jack quickly grabbed him to keep him from making more noise.

"Jack! Amanda!" Will growled, wanting to do something now.

Jack pulled him back down and stated, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

He looked to Amanda, hoping she would agree with him and not Jack, but she shook her head and they followed Jack as he left the little incline.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked angrily.

Jack paused and turned around, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

He took Amanda's hand and they both walked away. They made it closer to the group of pirates and Amanda was about to ask what the plan was when Jack suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage."

Amanda turned and was shocked to see Will standing there with a oar, what she assumed he hit Jack with.

"Will!" she hissed, making sure to keep quiet.

"Are you going to help me or do I have to knock you out as well?" he asked as he tossed the oar aside.

Amanda sighed heavily and sat down next to Jack's unconscious body. "I'll wait here with him."

Will nodded and quickly moved to another tunnel.

Amanda sat and watched the love of her life as he lay on the ground, listening in on what was going on in the other cavern. It was a couple of minutes later that Jack finally started to regain consciousness. He groaned and clutched his head while Amanda laughed softly. Peaking one eye open, Jack smiled up at her and she helped him sit up.

"Will hit you over the head with an oar," she explained when he looked to her.

"Bloody blacksmith," he growled and got up with the help of Amanda, grabbing the oar and looking it over for blood from his head. He started to walk away and Amanda shrugged, figuring she better follow him to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.

She froze and grabbed onto Jack's jacket when she saw a group of the cursed pirates in front of them.

"You!" Ragetti, the tall pirate with the wooden eye, shouted, pointing at the two of them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel, his best friend, the short chubby pirate, added.

"Am I not?" Jack asked and checked himself over before turning to Amanda and checking her over as well. "Are you not?" he asked her. He turned back and spotted pistols pointed at him.

"Oh. Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Jack murmured.

Amanda looked at him like he had finally lost his mind when Ragetti helpfully suggested, "Parley?"

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack said excitedly.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'" Pintel growled.

"That would be the French," Jack and Amanda said together.

They were both surrounded as one of the men left to go get Barbossa, who quickly arrived.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Amanda coughed and Jack quickly added, "And she's Amanda."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and his lass Amanda? Kill them."

Every pirate in the cave took out a weapon and pointed them at the pair.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked, not at all worried about the weapons.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa shouted and turned back around. The pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

"We know whose blood ye need," Jack answered with a smile.

~.~.~.~

Amanda stood off to the side, looking out the windows while the two pirate captains hashed out a deal.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"No," Jack corrected. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…" he search through the bowl of apples on the table before picking one, "my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although… I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," he smiled and looked over to Amanda before taking a bite of the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" he smiled and offered Barbossa the apple.

Just then Bo'sun entered the cabin and looked to Barbossa.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa got up and followed the black man topside.

Jack and Amanda quickly looked to each other before jumping up and following quickly.

Stepping in front of Barbossa's telescope, which the man was looking through, Jack suggested, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl," he smiled when he saw the cold look in Jack's eyes and heard Amanda take a threatening step closer before Bo'sun grabbed her arm. "People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to Bo'sun and bit out, "Lock them in the brig."

The big black man grabbed one of their arms each and drug them down to the depths of the ship and locked them in a cell.

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack said, looking down at the water sloshing on the floor.

"Yeah, you should get that checked out," Amanda laughed, but Bo'sun ignored them and left. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest while she leaned against the wall.

Watching Jack peak out of a small knothole in the wall it she waited for him to say something about a plan, but he never did. Suddenly the ship took a sharp turn and they were thrown to the other side of the cell, Amanda hitting her head on the iron bar and cutting her forehead.

Jack didn't seem to notice, or didn't care, because he quickly got up and looked back out the knothole.

She hissed as she touched the cut and was going to ask Jack how bad it was when he quickly turned around and tackled her to the floor. Just as they hit the deck, a hole was blown into the side of the ship where they had just been standing.

Jack looked down at her and smirked when he realized they had been in this same situation before. "Getting quite used to this, luv."

She pushed him off before he could lean down and kiss her like he did last time and stood up. Jack did the same and yelled when he saw the hole.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

Amanda looked around and was surprised to find it wasn't a cannonball they were hit with, but a variety of objects.

Jack seemed to notice the same thing because he quickly grabbed Gibbs' flask and opened it, only to discover it was empty, much to Amanda's amusement.

They both looked to the smoking door at the same time and smiled at each other when they saw that something had blown off the lock.

Following Jack out of the cell, they both made their way up to the deck and over to the railing. Jack got on it and was looking for a rope when a man swung over and fell off, giving Jack the chance to grab it.

"Thanks very much," he says to the now dead man and grabbed onto Amanda's waist before swinging them both over and back and then back to the Interceptor where he finally let go.

"Jack! Amanda!" Gibbs called out from the floor.

Jack dug out Gibbs flask and handed to him. "Bloody empty," he said before he walked away to help Elizabeth.

Amanda got caught up in a fight and the next thing she knew she was out like a light.

**TBC…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Jack and Amanda of the Caribbean

**Author:** MutantNightmare

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

**Pairing:** Jack/OFC (Amanda)

**Warning:** none as long as you have seen The Curse of The Black Pearl.

**Summary:** I love PotC fics where it's the movie but with a girl added in for Jack, so I decided to contribute to that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC or any of its characters. I do own Amanda.

**Note:** For the script, I got help from this site: http: /everythingjohnny. tripod.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amanda groaned as she came to and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Jack smiling down at her hesitantly. Holding out his hand, he helped her up and steadied her when she almost fell back down. Looking around, she was disappointed to find that they had been captured.

She saw Elizabeth escape the ropes and run to the side of the ship, freezing when there was a loud explosion and the _Interceptor_ blew to pieces.

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered in astonishment before running up to Barbossa and trying to attack him, which he easily fended off by grabbing her wrists. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," he laughed before pushing her towards his men who grabbed her and held her back.

Amanda was about to run and help the poor girl, but Jack held her back by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Just then, Will climbed from the water onto the railing on the ship and Amanda sighed in relief to see that her friend was alright.

"Barbossa!" he called and jumped down onto the deck where he grabbed a gun, cocked it, and pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" the now angry Captain wondered.

"She goes free!" he repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

That's when Amanda realized who's gun Will had grabbed. It was Jack's.

Jack seemed to notice as well because when Will looked to the two of them he pleaded, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can," Will said as he jumped back up onto the railing and turned the gun on himself.

"Like that?" Amanda whispered to Jack.

"Like that," he confirmed and tightened his hold around her waist.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked in puzzlement, wondering who the hell the boy was to make him so special.

Jack quickly moved forward, grabbing Amanda's hand and pulling her with him towards Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

Will seemed to not get what Jack was doing because he quickly interrupted, "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Jack and Amanda looked to each other and knew that they were screwed now.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti called out from the group of pirates.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said with confidence.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," Will quickly demanded.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa said with a smirk, knowing the boy didn't know how pirates could manipulate words.

Jack quickly pointed to Amanda and himself frantically and Will caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa said with a confident smile.

~.~.~.~

Amanda watched as Barbossa's men pointed their swords towards Elizabeth, urging her further down the plank.

Will broke through the crowd and almost made it to the evil pirate captain before he was grabbed.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed and Will was gagged and pushed towards the other captives. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" he said as he turned to look at Elizabeth.

The pirates around him yelled in agreement

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," he said as he held out his hand.

"I always liked you," Jack said to one of the pirates holding him, to which he received a growl and Amanda's smile.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth hissed as she threw the dress to Barbossa, who then pressed it against his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he laughed along with his men.

The men continued to encourage Elizabeth off the plank until Bo'sun seemed to get bored of it.

"Too long!" he growled and kicked the plank, causing it to shake and Elizabeth to fall into the water with a splash.

That's when Jack was jerked away from Amanda and was brought forward towards the plank. He turned back to look to older captain.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack… Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor and Amanda Governorness of on our last little trip," Barbossa said as pointed to the island.

Jack turned to look out towards the island before he turned back and admitted, "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but I doubt it," Barbossa said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

A man quickly emerged from the crowd and handed Barbossa Jack's pistol and sword.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman… would give us a pair of pistols," Jack quickly thought.

"Three? What makes you think there will be three of you?" Barbossa asked, even though he knew who Jack was talking about.

Jack's eyes quickly darted to Amanda, who was being held back by two men, one on each arm.

"Oh no, Jack. This time I think we are going to keep Miss Amanda with us. We're going to need some entertainment when the curse is broken after all."

Jack took a step forward in anger, but was prevented from getting to Barbossa by the sword in the way.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said quickly before tossing Jack's affects into the ocean.

Jack hesitated, looking from Amanda down into the water where his belongings were sinking.

Amanda knew how hard this was for Jack and decided to take the decision from him. As fast and as hard as she could, she jerked her arms free of her captives and slammed her elbows back, crushing their noses. Now free, she quickly ran to the edge of the ship before another pirate could grab her, and dove down into the water.

Jack smirked at the angered look on Barbossa's face before jumping into the water after her.

~.~.~.~

Jack and Amanda followed Elizabeth up out of the water and onto the beach, Amanda helping Jack out of the ropes around his wrists. The pair turned around and watched as the _Pearl_ took sail again, moving away from the island.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said in dismay.

Amanda knew how painful this was for the captain so she reached down and grabbed his hand, giving in a squeeze. He squeezed back and looked down at her with a sad smile before they both turned to watch the _Black Pearl_ disappear on the horizon. By the time it was gone all three of them were dry, thanks to the warm, Caribbean sun.

Jack let go of Amanda's hand and turned around, walking further into the island. When Amanda saw Elizabeth following the man she turned and followed as well to make sure nothing went wrong.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then," Elizabeth assumed.

Jack quickly turned around to face her. "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Amanda winced and looked to Elizabeth to see what she would do as Jack knocked on a tree and took a few steps before jumping up and down.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow and Amanda," Elizabeth shouted. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the two pirates I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time…" he paused and Amanda was shocked to see that Jack was actually going to tell the truth. "We were here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Jack grunted as he opened the secret cellar door. "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and we were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably… have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack climbed out of the cellar and handed a bottle to her and Elizabeth.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow and Amanda? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love," he said before walking off.

Amanda turned to Elizabeth, about to ask if she was okay, but paused when she saw the look of an idea forming on her face.

"You have a plan?"

"I have a plan," Elizabeth confirmed with a smirk.

~.~.~.~

That night, once the sun went down, Jack started a fire and began to drink heavily of the rum.

Soon, Amanda and Elizabeth joined in, dancing and singing around the fire as they all drank.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song!" Jack yelled. "Really bad eggs! Ooh." He fell onto the sand and pulled Amanda and Elizabeth down to sit next to him. "When we get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Amanda laughed at the idea as Elizabeth encouraged him, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main , love," Jack corrected. "The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom."

Smiling a little sadly, Amanda nodded and patted Jack's back.

"Jack… it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Elizabeth said as she leaned against him.

Amanda wanted to growl and push her away from Jack, but she bit it back and sat to watch.

"Oh, yes," he agreed as he put his arm around her_. _"But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

Shocked and completely devastated, Amanda got up and walked away without being noticed by the man she stupidly loved. She watched from the trees as the two talked before Jack downed the rest of his rum and passed out. Their plan worked.

Elizabeth got up and went to her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Amanda. It was part of the plan to make him comfortable, but I had no idea he would say those things."

"It's fine. I try not to take everything he says seriously," Amanda waved her off. "So what's the next step?"

Elizabeth put on an evil grin and explained the next part of her plan to her new friend.

**TBC…**

**Read & Review!**

**AN:** I broke my laptop DVD player when I wrote the first 3 chapters because I kept pausing the movie every couple of mins to add details. Since I cant/wont do that again, this chapter and the remaining chapters may be less detailed.

**AN2:** I'm thinking of writing a prequel or a sequel (the sequel wont follow the other movies though). Let me know if you would want one or both of those.


End file.
